Love At Jasper High
by zaxman22
Summary: Humphrey is going to his third year of high school, and has a job at a local Wal-Mart. Humphrey has a close friend named Kate. Humphrey has real feelings for Kate, but is afraid to tell her, because she might not have the same feelings. To make matters worse, Kate already has a boyfriend, Garth. Rated M for strong language, and there MAY be lemons in later chapters.
1. Introduction

(A/N: YAY! New story and first human A&O story! This first chapter's sort of an intro, because I'm getting the ideas ready. Here we go! Credit again to marioandsonicFTW for Conan.)

Humphrey is going to his third year of high school, and has a job at a local Wal-Mart. Humphrey has a close friend named Kate. Humphrey has real feelings for Kate, but is afraid to tell her, because she might not have the same feelings. To make matters worse, Kate already has a boyfriend, Garth.

CHARACTERS

HUMPHREY

Humphrey is average wealth and works at a local Wal-Mart. He drives a 2011 Chevrolet Cruze. He is the personal punching bag of all the bullies at Jasper High, and Garth's worst enemy. He has had feelings for Kate ever since middle school, and in the first year of high school, he was going to tell her how he really feels, but figured out that Garth was now her boyfriend, and those feelings had been locked up ever since.

KATE

Kate is the daughter of Eve and Winston, and is a wealthy family. She is the most popular girl in school. She is the head cheerleader on the cheer leading team. Kate drives a blue and black 2012 Bugatti Veryon; one of only 6 in the world (not joking!). She is Garth's girlfriend, but really, she has feelings for Humphrey, but is worried that if she tells him, Garth would do something drastic.

LILLY

Lilly's sister and Blaze's Girlfriend. She is on the cheer leading team at school. Lilly drives a pink 2012 Lamborghini. She is the second most popular girl in school.

GARTH

The captain of the football team and Kate's boyfriend. He drives a red Mustang and the license plate has his name on it. He is the lead bully in the school along with two others, Blaze and Harry. Garth hates Humphrey ever since he noticed that he was trying to get Kate.

BLAZE

One of Garth's minions and Lilly's girlfriend. Not going to go to in depth with him because he's not really a main character.

HARRY

One of Garth's minions. Not going to go to in depth with him because he's not really a main character.

CONAN (marioandsonicFTW)

Humphrey's brother. He works with Humphrey at the local Wal-Mart, and drives a 2009 Ram Pickup truck. He has feelings for Lilly, but is afraid of what Blaze would do to him if he told Lilly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok, here we go with the first chapter of Love At Jasper High! Thanks to ShadyWolf313 for help with the chapter. All of you that read the intro and liked the story, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner; it's just that school is a bitch right now. So far, there will be no POV's in this story, but may change at times.)

Today is the first day of school for new and returning students at Jasper High. Humphrey is driving to school in his Cruze listening to music, with Conan in the passenger seat.

"Ugh, I hate school." Conan says with a sigh.

"I know, but in a year we'll be out of this shit hole." Humphrey says.

"But there is ONE good thing about going to school…" Humphrey says with a love struck sigh.

"Forget about Kate Humphrey, she's with Garth, and if he finds you with Kate, you're screwed."

"Whatever, I can find a way." Humphrey says as they pull into a parking spot at school.

Just as they pull into the spot, Conan sees Lilly, standing at the front doors, and sighs.

"Wow, so I'm not the only one." Humphrey says.

"Shut up."

We walk past Lilly, and walk through the doors. There are lots of students running through the hallway, smashing lockers, trying to get to class, but Humphrey has his eyes on one thing, Kate. He loved Kate in a way that no one had experienced before. But then, Garth came walking over to Kate and gave her a kiss on the lips, this setting Humphrey in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Garth knew that Humphrey loved Kate, so every time Humphrey was around, he would take Kate and walk right by him, showing that he would never get "this".

Humphrey went to his locker, now in a bad mood, opened it and threw his things inside. When he closed the locker, he saw his 3 best friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

"Hey Humphrey, what's up?" Shakey asked

"Ugh, nothing much." Humphrey said in a groan.

"Let me guess, you saw Kate, and went love-struck as always, then saw Garth kiss Kate, setting you in a bad mood." Salty said.

"Ding, ding, ding! Winner! You may now claim your prize!" Humphrey said as he punched Salty hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" He groaned.

"Well I'll see you after class." Humphrey said walking off.

He met up with Conan, and went to class. The rest of the day was about the same, doing work, putting up with Garth and Kate, the normal stuff.

AFTER SCHOOL

Humphrey met up with Conan, Salty, Shakey and Mooch in the parking lot.

"Anyone want to go hang out at the arcade in the mall? We can also see a movie."

"Hell ya!" Everyone says as the jump into Humphrey's Cruze. They start driving and they turn on the radio and listen to music as they drive to the mall. They reach the mall in about half an hour and all get out of the car.

"So, where to first, arcade or the movies?"

"Well, the cinema has an arcade so we can see a movie first, then after the movie, we can go to the arcade." Salty said.

"Alright, what movie?" Humphrey asked.

"How about Battleship?" (I know that movie came out months ago, but it's my fav movie other then A&O, so shut the fuck up) Shakey suggests.

"Alright, let's go!" Humphrey says as the walk into the cinema.

TIME SKIP 2 HOURS

"That movie was fucking awesome!" Conan shouts.

"But I can't believe I beat you on that racing game!" Humphrey says.

"Whatever, want to just walk around the mall, you know find something to do?" Conan asks.

"Ok." Everyone says.

They walk around the mall, go into EB games, Sony stores, and even checked out the Wal-Mart they worked in. Just then, when they were passing a women's clothing store, they see Kate and Lilly.

"Hey Kate!" Humphrey says

"Hey Lilly!" Conan says.

The two girls come over and greet them.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asks.

"You know, going into gaming stores, going to the arcade…" Conan says as Humphrey interrupts.

"I beat him in a race!"

"Anyways, we saw a movie, and then we saw you."

The 5 boys talk to the girls for a while, and then they go to the food court to get some grub, with the girls of course. They are sitting down, enjoying a meal and talking, when two people they don't want to see show up, Garth and Blaze.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yay! I can't believe I got another chapter out on the weekend! I actually can, because I did this chapter quick, as an apology for making you wait so long for the last chapter. Made a mistake with the last chapter, instead of Harry, it was Blaze who came up to Humphrey with Garth, I will fix ASAP. Ok, here we go!)

Garth and Blaze came stomping up to Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and the others.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Garth and Blaze shouted in unison.

"We were just talking." Humphrey said, not sounding a bit intimidated by Garth.

"Can it bitch!" Garth yelled as he punched Humphrey in the face. Humphrey held his nose and screamed in pain, the fell to the floor, out cold.

"Now, for you..." Blaze said, looking at Conan. By now, about everyone in the food court was watching the fight. Just as Blaze was about to punch Conan, 4 security guards came running in, cuffed them, and took them away.

"You'll get it at school you motherfucker!" Blaze yelled as they brought him into the mall security office.

"Oh my god! Is Humphrey ok?" Kate asked worried for Humphrey.

"No, I think he has a broken nose, someone call 911!" Conan yelled.

In a matter of minutes an ambulance rushed into the parking lot, (they saw through a window) and in came 4 paramedics, the put Humphrey on a stretcher, and rushed to the ambulance, with Kate, Lilly and Conan following in Humphrey's car.

The ambulance rushed into the emergency parking, took Humphrey out and into the OR. Conan, Kate and Lilly sat outside in the waiting room, for about 5 hours, when a nurse came into the room.

"We have good news and bad news." The nurse said.

"The surgery was successful, but the blow that Humphrey suffered put him into a coma. What hit him?"

"A fist." Conan said coldly.

"Humphrey's in a coma?" Kate asked.

"How long until he wakes up?" Lilly asked.

"Were not sure, but if it lasts over a month, were going to have to take him off the ICU."

"Come on, I'll drop you off at your house." Conan said, as they walked out of the hospital.

4 WEEKS LATER

Conan's POV:

Garth and Blaze hadn't come back to school yet, so they probably were suspended for a while. But that's not the important thing, today, if Humphrey doesn't wake up, he gets taken off the ICU. Kate had been really depressed lately for some reason, and has been failing a lot of tests, which really isn't like her. School was now over, and Kate, Lilly, and I were meeting up in the parking lot, to go the hospital, to go see Humphrey. Kate and Lilly came walking up to me, and then we got into Kate's Bugatti Veyron, and drove to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

We ran into the hospital, asked for Humphrey's room, and when we got into the room, we saw the nurse, turning off the monitor.

"I-is he d-dead?" Kate asked trying to hold back tears.

"No, he still has a chance to wake up, but chances are slim…" the nurse said.

Just as the two were talking, Conan was watching his brother in the hospital bed, when he saw Humphrey twitch.

"HUMPHREY'S MOVING!" Conan shouted.


	4. Chapter 3

After Conan had informed practically everyone in the hospital that Humphrey was moving, everyone in the room gathered around Humphrey. He twitched again, then once more, and then it stopped. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened, why does my head and nose hurt so much?"

"HUMPHREY!" Conan yelled as he hugged his brother.

"T-to t-tight." Humphrey wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." Conan said as he got up.

"Were so glad that you're alright!" Kate said as she hugged Humphrey, which shocked everyone in the room.

"Oh, uh, um, just a friendly hug." Kate said as she let go of Humphrey, and brushed herself off.

"So when can Humphrey leave the hospital?" Conan asked.

"As soon as we check him out, to see if he being in a coma paralyzed anything." The nurse said.

After a few minutes, the nurse said he was free to go, and with that, they all piled into Kate's Bugatti, and drove home. Kate dropped off Conan and Humphrey at their house, and went home.

"I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to my room, you can just do whatever." Humphrey said as he went to his room. He jumped on his bed and look at the picture of he had with Kate and him, from the first year of high school.

"That hug from earlier, was not only friendly. Soon." Humphrey whispered as he fell asleep.

ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"So what was it like when you were under?" Conan asked.

"What do you think this is, Saving Hope? I don't think that you would see anything when you're under except for dreams." Humphrey said, right as they pulled into a parking spot at the school. Normally, the parking lot would be full of kids, but today, there was no one outside.

"What's up with this?" Humphrey asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure." Conan said, snickering softly, so Humphrey couldn't hear.

Then, Humphrey and Conan opened the doors to the school, when confetti guns went off, streamers flew through the air, and a sign that said, Welcome Back Humphrey.

"Welcome back Humphrey!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks guys, you're all the best." Humphrey said.

As Humphrey walked through the hall, to his locker, he was paraded by lots of other students. When he got to his locker, he told them to give him some space, as he went to get his stuff. As he turned around, he saw one of the things he HATED the most of in the world, Garth with Kate. He had got back to school two days ago, and when he walked past Humphrey, he gave him an evil glare, signaling that this isn't over.

(A/N: HOORAY FOR FILLERS! Sorry this is so short; I just had to get it out. I promise the next chapter will be longer.)


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: YAY! I'm back for a new chapter! Sorry I haven't been able to update recently, because school is getting me really pissed lately, so I haven't been in the mood to write. Oh, and I laughed when I read your review, justnick, if you don't like these story's then why in hell do you read them? It's like you just go on story's you don't like, and fuck them up with your stupid reviews! Sorry for the sudden outburst. Ok, enough of that, since you probably don't read this anyways, on with the story! PS: I recommend you read the last chapter first.)

After Humphrey had closed his locker, he went to his first class. Most of the day was normal, other than swarms of people crowding over him, it was a good day.

LUNCH

Humphrey met up with his friends in the parking lot, along with his brother Conan.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Humphrey asked.

"Hmm, not sure, what about Wendy's?" Salty suggested

"Ok then, let's go!" Mooch said, obviously exited for the food.

They get in Humphrey's Cruze, and drive to Wendy's while listing to music.

WENDY'S

Humphrey pulled into the parking lot and the four get out of the car. While Humphrey get's out, he notices a Bugatti in a shady corner, but decides not to tell anyone. They walk inside, and order there food.

"Hey Humphrey!" The four here a person call from behind, Kate.

"Hey Kate, I didn't know you were here." Humphrey said as they walk to their table.

"Uhh, c-could I talk to you for a sec?" Kate whispers to Humphrey.

"Sure, hey guys, I'll be right back." Humphrey says as he walks into the parking lot with Kate.

"So, um, about yesterday…" Kate says.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the hug, uh, oh screw this, Humphrey, I like you!"

"What? Uh, I mean, aren't you with Garth?"

"I-I just want to keep this a secret, for now, you can tell your brother, but no one else, ok?"

"But what abo-" Humphrey says, but is pulled into a passionate kiss from Kate. Humphrey is surprised, but likes what's happening right now.

Back inside with Conan and the others.

"Where's Humphrey? He's taking a long time to get back." Conan asks.

"Maybe it's a serious issue?" Shakey says. But little did they know, Kate and Humphrey were making out at the back of Wendy's.

Just then, Humphrey walks back in, with Kate walking with him.

"Ok, see you later!" Humphrey says as Kate walks away.

"Hey, what took so long?" Conan asked.

"Oh, just something about math equations. Nothing big." Humphrey says, remembering that Kate told him to keep it between them, but he was allowed to tell Conan.

"Come on, let's get back to class." Humphrey says as they walk into the parking lot.

AFTER SCHOOL, AT HUMPHREY'S HOUSE

Humphrey and Conan plop down on the couch, and turn on the TV.

"Hey Conan, can I tell you something?"

"Ya, what?" Conan said, his eyes still locked on the TV

"Well, out in the parking lot, Kate told me she likes me…" Humphrey said. Conan practically jumped off the couch when he heard this.

"Stop lying." Conan said.

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh my god, I've got to tell everyone in school!" Conan yells as he dials numbers on his cell phone.

"NO!" Humphrey says as he smacks the cell phone out of his hand.

"Kate told me to keep it a secret!"

"Ok, ok, it's locked, but, HOW!?"

"I don't know, but this is awesome!" Just as Humphrey said that, the phone rang. It was Kate. Humphrey picked up the phone.

"Hello? Really!? That's great! What, now? Ok, bye." Humphrey hung up the phone.

"So?"

"Kate told Eve that she wanted to date me in secret, and said its ok! Oh, and Kate's coming over now."

"Well, that's awesome!" Conan said as he hugged his brother.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world!" Humphrey said.

(A/N: So, How was this chapter? Kate and Humphrey are in a secret relationship now! Will Garth find out? Will Kate dump Garth? Read the next chapter to find out! Oh, and review!


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: I just want to thank all of you readers out there who have made this story my most successful story EVER. As a big thank you, I am going to make this chapter the longest chapter I have ever written, a 2,000 word chapter! It's just little thanks from me to you. Here we go!)

After Humphrey and Conan were done celebrating, they both sat down on the couch, and watched a Nascar race that was going on. As they were watching the race the doorbell rang.

"Just a sec!" Humphrey said as he went to the door and opened it. It was Kate.

"Hi Humphrey!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Now I know you're not joking." Conan chuckled.

"You told him right?" Kate asked.

"He didn't believe me. Until now." Humphrey chuckled.

"Come in, you can look around the place if you want."

"Ok." Kate replies.

Kate walks around the house as Humphrey sits back down next to Conan and begins to watch the race again. Kate comes into the room and asks.

"You like Nascar too?"

"My favorite sport is racing." Humphrey says.

"Mine too! Hey guys, I have a great idea, I know this great race track we can go to downtown, we could all have a race!" Kate suggests.

"Isn't that a little unfair? You have a Bugatti Veyron, you know." Conan says.

"Don't worry; they also rent some beast race cars down there that have amazing horse power and top speed." Humphrey says.

"Humphrey will sit in my Bugatti and Conan can drive in Humphrey's Cruze." Kate says grabbing Humphrey's hand and running out the door, with Conan running behind. Humphrey and Kate hopped into the Bugatti and Conan gets into the Cruze, and they drive downtown. Kate turns on the radio and Gangnam Style comes on.

"OMG THIS SONG IS HILARIOS!" Kate says.

"I didn't even know they had this on the radio!" Humphrey says.

After a few minutes, they pull into the parking lot of the race track.

"This is going to be awesome!" Humphrey says as they get out of the Bugatti.

"Lucky bastard, he gets to ride in a Bugatti…" Conan mumbles as he gets out of Humphrey's Cruze.

They walk up to the entrance and the manager is standing in the entranceway.

"One 30 lap race please." Kate says to the manager.

"Ok, but this track is really expensive, and so are the cars you rent, so if you just want the race, that will be about $1000, and each car you rent depends on the model, ranging anywhere from $10,000 to $100,000. Do you even have that money?"

"Oh, don't worry about the money, are family is rich, so that isn't a problem, but I want the best insurance for the rental cars, so my boyfriend here, won't get hurt." Kate says as she leans on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Ok, just come in, and we can get that done!" The manager says as they all walk through the entrance, but stops Conan at the entrance.

"Your brother there is on lucky bastard." The manager says.

"Tell me about it." Conan says as he walks in.

HALF HOUR LATER

Kate, Humphrey and Conan had all signed paperwork for insurance and all that, and Kate had just brought in her Bugatti.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were rich! There are only about 6 of those in the world!" The manager says to Kate.

"Why would I lie?" Kate says.

"When do we get to pick our cars?" Humphrey asks.

"Right now if you want." Just as the manger finished his sentence, the two boys ran off to where the cars were stored, to find the best ones.

"What a bunch." The manager says.

"Tell me about it." Kate chuckles.

10 MINUTES LATER

Humphrey had chosen an orange Lamborghini, and Conan chose a black Ferrari F150, and drove to the starting line next to Kate, who was already parked, waiting for the two.

"You guys ready?" Kate asked

"Ready as I'll every be!" Humphrey responded. In a few minutes, the race started, and all three cars flew off and around the track. Kate was in the lead at first, but Humphrey had cut her off in a corner, and was now in the lead. Conan was at the back, trying really hard to catch up, but could only get about 10 meters up to Kate's Bugatti. Humphrey was in the lead when Kate came up next to him, looked at him out the window and smiled, before shifting a gear, and flying past him. Conan was catching up to Humphrey, but when they got on the turn, Conan's Ferrari spun out on the grass, and stopped. He tried to get it going again, but could only get it into first gear, so he drove into the pits. Humphrey called Kate on the headset he had on and told her that he was going to check on Conan. Then he drove into the pits, and pulled up next to a pissed off Conan.

"Hey Conan, you ok?" Humphrey asked his brother.

"Hmm? Oh, ya, just a few cuts, they're getting the Ferrari fixed up right now."

"Ok, meet me on the track when you get on." Humphrey said as he drove back onto the track.

1 HOUR LATER

"That was fucking awesome!" Humphrey shouts as they pull into the pits.

"Ya, that was really fun!" Conan says.

"Ha! But you spun out on the third turn!" Kate laughs.

"I'm not as good a driver as you guys, ok? I drive a freaking pickup truck!" Conan says as Kate and Humphrey continue laughing.

"Ok guys, I'm just going to pay the manager, wait here." Kate says as she runs off to find the manager.

"Hey Humphrey, you think I can as Kate to hook me up with Lilly?" Conan asks.

"Are you fucking crazy? Blaze will rip your freaking head off if he finds out!" Humphrey says.

"I know, but we can keep it a secret, like you are keeping a secret with Kate!"

"Dude remember what happened last time when I told you to keep a secret about Shakey's surprise birthday party? In about an hour it was around the school!"

"I know, but…" Conan started, but couldn't think of a good reason, so he dropped the subject. In about 10 minutes, Kate came back.

"Ok, I've paid, let's get going!" Kate said, as they all went to the parking lot. Kate and Humphrey got into the Bugatti, and Conan got into Humphrey's Cruze, and they drove back to Humphrey's house.

By the time they got to Humphrey's house, it was already 10:00 PM. They walked inside, sat down on the couch, and turned on the news.

"Anyone hungry?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep, I'm starving." Conan replied.

"What about you Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm a bit hungry too." Kate replied.

"Ok, I'll go make dinner, be ready in about ten minutes." Humphrey said as he walked into the kitchen.

10 MINUTES LATER

Humphrey had made spaghetti with his own pasta sauce, and was serving it right now.

"Thanks god Mooch isn't here right now, otherwise there would be nothing left!" Humphrey said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Humphrey, is it ok if I crash here for tonight?" Kate asked.

"Sure, you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Thanks Humphrey." Kate said.

Everyone had finished and Humphrey and Conan went to have a shower. They had two bathrooms with a shower each so each would have their own bathroom. Kate patiently waited on the couch for the two boys to return. Humphrey and Conan walked back in the room and sat on the couch. Kate leaned her head on Humphrey's chest and they started to watch TV.

"Humphrey, I'm starting to get a bit tired, I'm going to bed ok?" Kate said.

"Ok, I'll just crash on the couch." Humphrey said.

Kate got up and walked into Humphrey's room, and shut the door. Kate saw a photo on his dresser and picked it up to look at it. Kate gasped.

"T-this was the year that he was going to tell me!" Kate said.

FLASHBACK (Said dramatically)

"Hey Kate!" Humphrey said while sitting on the bleachers. Kate had just finished cheerleading practice, so she was still in her cheerleader outfit.

"Hey Humphrey!" Kate said cheerfully.

"I-I just wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Well, it just that I-" Humphrey was cut off to the sound of screaming girls, and when they turned to look, it was Garth, a new kid a Jasper High.

"Wow… Humphrey, could you tell me later? I got to go check this one out!" Kate said as she ran towards Garth.

"But, I was going to say I love you…" Humphrey said under his breath.

REALITY (Also said dramatically)

"Oh my god…" Kate plopped down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

(A/N: Well that was… dramatic. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R!)


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry for my long absence, but here I am again. And for those of you who really liked my story A New Life, I'm sorry but I have taken it down. I just didn't have the motivation to keep going, but I PROMISE that it will be back up in the New Year. Ok, so where we left off was Kate seeing the picture of her and Humphrey, and having a flashback. We begin in Kate's dream.)

DREAMWORLD

PARTY ON THE ROOFTOP OF A BUILDING

"Hi Humphrey!" Kate said cheerfully.

"What?" Humphrey said, sounding a bit mad. (Oops, forgot one thing, Kate doesn't realize she's dreaming. Back to the story!)

"What's wrong Humphrey?"

"Oh nothing, just pissed at the girl who broke my heart!" Humphrey yelled, getting the attention of everyone around them.

"What? But I thought…" Kate said confused.

"You thought nothing! You fucking broke my heart and now I'm nothing!" Humphrey yelled as he backed to the edge of the building.

"Goodbye Kate." Said Humphrey as he leapt off the top of the building.

"Humphrey!" Yelled Kate as he fell to a bone-breaking death.

REALITY

Kate's head flew off the top of the pillow and she fell off the bed.

"Oh thank god that was just a dream…" Kate said, dripping with sweat and panting.

She looked around and saw the clock next to the picture. The clock said 5:00 AM.

"I guess I should start getting ready for scho- oh wait, it's Saturday. Still, I don't want to relive THAT. I guess I should get ready anyways. She got out of her sticky sweat-drenched clothes, and opened her backpack, and took out a fresh set, and put them on. She walked out of the room and went into the living room, and saw Humphrey, lying down on the couch, still asleep.

"Hey Kate" Conan whispered, startling Kate as he came out of his room.

"Oh, hey Conan."Kate said, a bit startled.

"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"Um, um…"

"You can come in my room and explain, I can tell it has to do with Humphrey."Conan said. Kate walked into Conan's room, and sat down on the bed. Kate explained everything from the picture to the dream.

"Oh, so that's why he was so mad that day he came home…" Conan said.

"Now I feel like a fucking jerk" Kate said.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, I don't think you should bring this up with Humphrey."

"Why's that?"

"That day we had to go buy a new TV." Conan said.

LATER THAT MORNING

"Hey Kate, Conan and I have to go to work now, and I got a cal form your parents, they need you at home." Humphrey said.

"Ok." She said, as they walked out the door. As Kate got into her Bugatti, Humphrey gave her a quick kiss.

"See you at school on Monday!" Kate said as she drove away. But little did they know, a person was hiding in the bush, watching them.

"Fuck you Humphrey…" Said the person in the bush.

Thinking he had heard something, Humphrey looked in the direction of the person, but the mysterious character had already left.

"Hey Conan, I think we should get going." Humphrey said as he got into his Cruze.

They drove to the mall, and walked into the Wal-Mart they worked in.

AFTER WORK

"Hey Conan, you want to go pick up something to eat?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, let's go to the food court."

They walked though the mall to the food court, but saw someone they didn't want to.

"Get down!" Said Humphrey, as they ducked beside a table.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"It's Garth."

"So, if something happens, mall security will ban him." Conan said.

"That's not the problem, look, there's Kate!" The two looked up and saw holding Kate, who was struggling, and take her out the back exit.

"Let's follow him." Conan said as they got up, and went out the back exit. They followed him around into the alleyway of the neighboring buildings. They peered around the corner to see what was happening.

"This is what you get for hanging around with that fucking Humphrey!" Garth yelled as he punched Kate in the face, making her nose bleed.

"If I see you again with Humphrey, this is what's next for both of you." Garth said as he pulled out a Glock 17 from his pocket, and then put it back in. He then started to walk out of the alleyway, and the two boys hid behind a fire escape. Once Garth was gone, they ran to Kate, who was bleeding and crying.

"KATE!" Yelled Humphrey as he ran to her side.

"We saw everything, come on, let's go." Humphrey said as he helped Kate up, and walked her back to his car.


	8. Authors Note

(A/N) Sorry I have not been on latly. I have some good news and some bad news. I'd like end on a positive note so the bad news comes first. The bad news is, LAJH will be on hold until further notice. I have a big group story that I am starting soon and I will need more time for that. The good news is, a lot of you have been asking me to bring back A New Life, so, the first group story that I am going to start will be A New Life GROUP REWRITE. The group I am starting will be rewriting A New Life, in the hopes that it will not be brought down again. Sorry for the false update, and this story will be down for a while so check out A New Life GROUP REWRITE while you wait. It will be up sometime in February. Sorry for the false update.

Zaxman22-


End file.
